Hearts of Stone
by Tigraine Bashere
Summary: Virginia Weasley was not only a loyal Death Eater, but Voldemort's lover. Now that Harry Potter has killed her lover she wants revenge, and she wants Tom Riddle back. She turns to necromancy...
1. The Revenge

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it.  
  
"I will avenge you my love." The words were so cliche and weak that they made the woman who had uttered them feel physically sick. She gagged as she said those words, but meant them with every fiber of her being.  
  
"I will return one day." With that his eyes glazed over. Tom Riddle died at the hands of Harry Potter once more, and Virginia Weasley intended to make him pay dearly.  
  
"He'll come back, he always does." Blaise Zabini, her only real friend among the Death Eaters put a hand on Virginia's shoulder, attempting to comfort her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ Blaise knew loss. She understood that Virginia was unable to shed a tear. She too had lost her lover, Draco Malfoy. That was over two years ago; she was over him, but she still retained in her heart a slight pain, and an understanding for others in her situation.  
  
Cold women such as themselves were not immune to love, but they went about it in different ways. To love someone as powerful as Lord Voldemort....Blaise couldn't even imagine what that must have been like.  
  
"Death is not an end. We have no reason not to continue his work." Virginia was fanatically loyal to Lord Voldemort, of course she would believe that. Blaise however was tired, she was tired of fighting.  
  
"I will not betray him. I will return when word reaches us of his coming."  
  
"You are leaving?" Virgina was calm, but Blaise could tell the thought had sparked her temper.  
  
"For a time, yes." Her nod seemed to signify the period at the end of the sentence. Blaise was not going to allow Virginia to talk her into staying, not this time.  
  
"I will tell you when the Dark Lord has returned. I trust you will serve faithfully?"  
  
"Gin, you aren't in charge...." Virginia nodded, and apparated out of the battlefield. They had been the only survivors on their side. There were others not involved in the battle, stationed elsewhere, but this had been the Death Eater's core. Somehow, the resistance against them had found out. Someone had betrayed them all.  
  
Blaise stood alone, gazing at the bodies strewn across the field. The faces were twisted with the laughable emotion of fear. They had been weak. With that thought Blaise too apparated away, leaving behind her career as a Death Eater, or so she thought. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ They were barely twenty years old and already they had the life experience of a sixty year old. Virginia knew Blaise would be back, even if her friend did not. That did not help her in her problem. She intended to remove The Boy Who Lived to clear the way for Tom. She intended to rule as his queen. Her agenda was full.  
  
Now though, she needed to relax. If you could call reading a book on necromancy and taking detailed notes while working on possible spells to use relaxing. To Virginia, this was the most luxury she knew. She would allow herself no real comfort until Tom was back in her arms. A cold woman, but even stone can be melted.  
  
Six Years Later...  
  
Voldemort had returned. The necromancer had worked her magic apparently. A witch had been said to have revived the old art, but none had dared believe. Even when people turned up who had been dead years, people tried to deny the danger. Now it was too late.  
  
The Great Lord had come back to rape the world of its joy. No one knew who the necromancer was. None were sure if they wanted to know. None but Hermione Creevey, also called Hermione Granger.  
  
She and her husband worked for the Daily Prophet. He snapped the pictures, while she wrote the stories. This was the biggest story since "You-Know-Who" had been killed by Harry Potter, supposedly for the last time.  
  
"Colin, we have to do this. Think of the story this would be!" Hermione anxiously combed her fingers through her bushy hair, she always did so when she was nervous.  
  
"'Mione, I had no idea what a necromancer even was until you told me last night, and after what you said, I'm not sure I want to possess that knowledge." Hermione sighed. He certainly was not the pathetic boy he had been during their Hogwarts years, but sometimes he was pretty blind.  
  
"Colin, this is better than glimpsing unicorns in the Forbidden Forest! I've never known you to be afraid of anything before!" This had to work. Maybe if she accused him of being a coward he would listen to reason.  
  
"Alright, alright, tomorrow though, I need to.er..rest." She snorted at this statement.  
  
"Necromancy has been lost to us for ages, there is so much we can learn, so much even I don't know." Hermione realized how arrogant that sounded, but she didn't really care.  
  
"I said alright! Ach! I'm going down to the pub! Women!" He apparated out in a huff.  
  
"Whoops." Hermione shrugged, if he wanted to behave like a boy of eleven then that was his own problem. In the mean time, she needed to pay a visit to Hogwarts. The Herbology teacher there happened to be a very good friend of hers, and she intended to use Neville Longbottom to find her a book on Necromancy from the restricted section.  
  
Not that she couldn't have gotten it herself, the Head Master Remus Lupin would give Hermione free reign to use the library as she wished, but students got in the way of her reading. They were so noisy, and nosy. So while Colin was probably getting drunk, she took a trip to their old school.  
  
"Neville isn't here Hermione," Lupin told her. She grumbled. Typical of Neville to be off somewhere else when he was needed. She just hoped he hadn't gotten himself lost in the forest or something. Lupin seemed to read her mind, because he chuckled slightly.  
  
"What?" She demanded indignantly.  
  
"Neville's in the green houses."  
  
"Oh, he's busy then." Lupin nodded.  
  
"What is it you need exactly?"  
  
"Every book on necromancy and necromancers Hogwarts possesses," she said excitedly. She sounded like a school girl, but she loved reading, and necromancy was a fascinating subject. However, it was considered a Dark Art, she had to be careful not to lead people to think she wanted to take part in such a thing.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but they've all disappeared. None of the students have them, we've checked."  
  
"You checked?" She had no idea how they could possibly search every student without an uproar. He nodded.  
  
"None have been taken out, and the Maurauder's Map has shown no one lurking near the restricted section. Filch keeps a watch on in almost 'round the clock. Would you like some tea? Bags, not tea leaves. Now that I can afford them Professor Trelawny keeps trying to read bad omens in my tea. Of course the woman comes by every time I settle down for a cup." He sighed, brow creased with worry.  
  
Hermione slowly sipped a cup of green tea as he told her of the troubles that had been brewing up lately. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________  
  
"Did you know, Draco Malfoy returned?" Remus gave a start. A link to the Death Eaters, so far the only ones revived had been cats and owls. This was much more severe. A commander among the Death Eaters being raised certainly linked this mysterious woman to Voldemort. He voiced this opinion to Hermione, who agreed.  
  
"That's exactly why I intend to find out who she is, and stop her immediately."  
  
Virginia stifled a chuckle. The two were so naïve. Standing in Hogwarts, right next to Hermione Granger.er Creevey, with her invisibility cloak, she was able to hear all of there little plans. This way they would never catch her, and by the next full moon, Tom would be by her side once more..  
  
She left the castle via the passage to Honeydukes. Old missing person photos lined the dank walls. She stopped when she saw one was of her.  
  
Virginia Aurora Weasley Height: 4'11 Eyes: Brown Hair: Red Age: 16  
  
The card was pretty old. She winced at the height. Virginia hated being so short, even if Tom had found it cute. She counted it to be among her few weaknesses.  
  
When she had finally gotten to the near empty streets of Hogsmeade at 10:00 P.M on a Tuesday she glared at the moon. A crescent. She had found that most magic worked best under a full moon, and this going smoothly was imperative.  
  
She stopped at a small cottage on the outskirts of the city. She knocked on the door and was admitted by a stone faced woman with raven black tresses. Virginia took a breath and got right to the point.  
  
"It is time." 


	2. The Return

Tonight it would happen. Tonight the moon was full. Tonight Virginia Weasley would have Tom Riddle back.  
  
Standing outside Blaise Zabini's door, facing the woman with a cold smile, she waited to be let in. Blaise stepped aside and admitted Virginia into her home.  
  
"He has returned. The Dark Lord has come again?" Virginia could tell her friend was not as eager as she sounded.  
  
"No, but Draco has." Blaise dropped the bottle of vodka she had been holding.  
  
"He has? Where is he? How.....it was the necromancer?" Virginia nodded and wondered how Blaise had ever sunk to the levels of vodka from plastic bottles.  
  
"I should not have left, he cannot find me here. Unless you've given away my location?" Virginia simply shook her head. She was Blaise's secret keeper, for Blaise had not wanted any unwelcome visitors.  
  
"He is at The Manor." That was the home she had made with Tom, the home she would remake after tonight. Blaise's steel blue eyes widened.  
  
"You are the necromancer." It was not a question.  
  
"Who else would have the strength for it, or the will?" Virginia's laugh was mirthless. She had not experienced genuine laughter in six years.  
  
"I see. Well, shall we go?" Without waiting for an answer Blaise apparated to where she would see her lost lover. ________________________(((***)))_________________________________________  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in the entrance hall, looking just as Blaise had remembered. Alas, there were some Drawbacks. He was nineteen years old; she was twenty seven.  
  
Still, Blaise rushed toward him; he picked her up and whirled her around. Laughter filled the hallway.  
  
"Get on with it!" Virginia snapped. The two broke apart and adjusted their clothing, Draco clearing his throat.  
  
"Sorry Gin. You've got to understand." Draco trailed off, grinning at Blaise. She didn't mean to get so side-tracked but it had been eight years since they had seen each other.  
  
"Whatever. I don't bloody care. But come, it is nearly midnight. Our chance awaits." The chance to bring back Lord Voldemort. (((***)))  
  
"Gin, I don't understand. I thought you could only bring them back as Shades, how did you manage this? Draco is truly back.." Blaise was so ignorant it made Virginia want to strike her.  
  
"Did you think I would settle for so crude a method? I have researched everything, I perfected the art. Now we can raise whomever we wish, provided we go through certain steps."  
  
"I have a right to know how I was brought back I think," Draco put in. Virginia rolled her eyes, but continued explaining to them as they made their way to Tom's grave.  
  
"I gave up much to find how to revive him, to bring him back as strong as possible. To do that, I had to travel to the world of the dead, without first dying. From the writings of the witch Alysphone, who lived in Ancient Greece, I found instructions to make a potion which would allow me to do this." She said no more, and as they walked, the only sound was the crunching of leaves beneath their feet, and the occasional hoot of an owl.  
  
"I'm sure there is much more to this." Blaise clearly wished to know more. However, there were some secrets Virginia felt she must keep. She did not want others learning this power. The only one she would reveal her secrets to was the Great Lord. (((***)))  
  
Hermione paced back and forth worriedly. Most magic was done under the full moon and she had the unnerving feeling that something terrible would be done this night. It was nearly midnight. Nothing so far seemed to have happened and that gave her more cause for alarm. Horrible things were possible on clear nights under a full moon, and worse were done at midnight during these conditions. The clock drew nearer to the twelve.  
  
"Colin." Her husband snored soundly on the couch. How could he sleep at a time like this, after what had been happening lately?  
  
She decided to pay a visit to the Minister of Magic, Cho Chang. She was friends with Hermione and wouldn't mind being interrupted despite the hour. Hermione sighed heavily, she was making more and more late night visits. She realized with a tinge of sadness that it was starting to be like the days when Voldemort appeared to be winning. (((***)))  
  
Cho Chang hurried down her stairs to answer the door, having been awakened by a frantic knocking. She closed her robe and nearly crashed into the door, barely regaining her breath before swinging it open to allow Hermione Creevey to step in.  
  
"Er.Herm, I love you dearly, you're one of my best friends, but don't you think its just slightly late?" Cho helped a flustered Hermione to a couch and got her some water.  
  
"Cho, I think this necromancer is going to attempt to raise You- Know-Who."  
  
"Can't necromancers only bring them back as Shades?" Cho had extensively researched the Dark Arts when she had intended to become an Auror; she was pretty sure she remembered correctly.  
  
"That's what one would think, but somehow this one has come up with a way to completely bring them bring them back. Almost like they'd never gone, except I believe they are the same age as when they died."  
  
"And what leads you to believe that the Dark Lord will walk again on this night?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy was seen three nights previous to this. We all know that tonight presents the perfect conditions for powerful Dark Magic, and we can assume that because the first human returned was Malfoy that this is some sort of Death Eater work. That put together with the fact that necromancy is a Dark Art, well what other conclusion can we draw?" With that speech Hermione had convinced her, but what was to be done?  
  
"Have you talked to Harry?"  
  
"Cho, honestly I don't think he can handle it. He's been acting slightly odd ever since he faced Ginny on the battle field six years ago, when he faced You-Know-Who. He'll turn into another Crouch if we tell him this too soon."  
  
"Maybe if we talked to Ron about it he'd be able to make sure Harry doesn't go off into a mad dark wizard killing frenzy," she suggested. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"We don't have time, You-Know-Who may already be walking. We must again form the resistance before he becomes too strong." (((****)))  
  
Tom Riddle stood before three of his followers, looking at one with great interest.  
  
"Virginia." She nodded. His lover had brought him back.  
  
"I know it took me a while, and I never avenged your death, but I figured this way I wouldn't have to. I had the choice of your true self, who died at age nineteen, or your corrupted soul, after you drank the unicorn blood. I decided that nineteen was better suited than fifty something." Her explanation was dull but important. He nodded and draped an arm around her.  
  
"You have also brought back Draco, others may have been better."  
  
"Ah, but with him comes Blaise. I thought to kill to birds with one stone." Draco and Blaise had left once Tom had begun speaking, believing that there may be things he would have to say to Virginia that were not for their ears.  
  
"Lovely my pet. I taught you well. Come, let us go to The Manor, there are some things I missed while in the world of the dead." He winked, causing her to giggle. She never giggled.  
  
"I've already lost myself to you, my soul was given up for you," she told him.  
  
"Yes, but because it was given up for me it is now mine. Besides, if I understand you correctly, you lost what you were hinting at to me a very long time ago."  
  
One would not have imagined Lord Voldemort as being romantic, and perhaps he was not, but the deep kiss he gave the necromancer was one worthy of Romeo and Juliette. She surrendered completely to him and allowed him to take her right there on that hill, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them. 


	3. The Owl

Tom Riddle had never loved any woman. Never thought he had room for love. Virginia had changed that for him. Now he would protect her with every ounce of strength he possessed. He would protect her, and he would make sure no other man came near this precious rose so beautifully named Virginia.  
  
As he lay next to her in the grass of the moonlit hill he thought he saw movement. He grabbed his cloak to cover her naked form, gently touching her cheek. She slept so peacefully.  
  
Clothing himself quietly he got up, looking madly for the spy. How dare anyone look at his love? No eyes but his were permitted the privelage of seeing his Virginia. Any who dared would get what they deserved. He cackled softly, grabbing his wand.  
  
His search proved fruitless. Nothing but an owl, so it seemed. He went to go and wake Virginia, still watching.  
  
***  
  
Oliver Wood dared not move. The man he saw looked possessed, a spark shone in his eyes that no sane being would dare go up against. Oliver knew that in this guise little danger was posed to him, but years as a spy for the resistance had made him reluctant to trust that he was safe. He would be suspicious of even a moth in times such as these.  
  
The woman seemed not to matter. It was the male who posed to real threat. Power emulated from him. Oliver could think of only one man that powerful. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. The thought would have brought a shiver to him at one time. Now it left him completely unfazed.  
  
*** So they thought they could trick him? Tom laughed quietly to himself. He would not waste his strength on a simple spy. Then again, this owl had looked upon Virginia.  
  
"Tom?" Virginia had awakened at last.  
  
"Hold on sweet." The word being applied to Virginia had such an irony to it that she laughed out right.  
  
"Yes." She never questioned him.  
  
"Crucio!" The owl fell from its perch in pained hoots. Tom draped an arm around Virginia as the pair laughed mercilessly. Slowly it transformed into a human male, a few years older than Virginia.  
  
"Oliver Wood!" She brought her hand up to her mouth in surprise, then began giggling madly.  
  
"I'm relieved. For a moment I thought you regretted our little game with this boy," Tom told her. His voice sounded almost threatening.  
  
"I regret nothing."  
  
"Oh? What about your love affair with Potter?" he spat in her face, seemingly by accident. Virginia knew he had done it on purpose, and she knew she deserved it.  
  
"That was then, I was but a naive child." Tom laughed.  
  
"Ah but you were so cute."  
  
"Cute?" Her eyes blazed with fury.  
  
"Well, with that lovely body, even at age eleven..." he trailed off, playfully giving her bottom a squeeze. At least, as playfully as the most powerful Dark Wizard of the time could ever be. That gained him a hard punch in the nose.  
  
"If you ever refer to me as 'cute' again I swear on my own grave that I will see you sealed in the world of the dead for all eternity." With that Virginia Weasley apparated from the location.  
  
"Well, I certainly wouldn't call you weak," he muttered, and apparated after her. * * *  
  
Oliver Wood was in desperate pain when he was found by Hermione Creevey and Cho Chang. The two saw fit to immediately forget their mission and get him to the best healers they knew of.  
  
"But Cho, the mission, should one of us stay?" Hermione had protested, but Cho put her foot down and convinced Hermione of Oliver's dire need for attention.  
  
"I was the nurse at Hogwarts for two years Herm, the pain was so bad Oliver passed out. We have to help him. Have you become so heartless?" Hermione shook her head and together they made a portkey out of Cho's hair tie.  
  
* * * "Fleur!" Fleur Wood was sitting quietly on her black leather couch, sipping tea and reading a book because she hadn't been able to sleep when the Minister of Magic and Hermione Creevey appeared in front of her. The shock caused the half-veela woman to spill her tea all over her book.  
  
"Vot een Merleen's name are you doing 'ere?" Her accent was thick and clearly French.. She glanced at her friends and noticed the limp form of her husband in the women's arms.  
  
"Oliver was subject to one of the Unforgivable Curses Fleur. You're the only one who can help him." Fleur nodded, a look of grim determination in her eyes. She started instructing her friends to fetch certain potions from her cabinets as she grabbed her wand, completely ignoring the tea dripping down her chest.  
  
Hours later, with Hermione and Cho gone asleep on the floor, and Fleur by Oliver's side, his eyes flew open.  
  
"HE'S BACK! HE'S COME TO DESTROY US ALL! THE LORD IS BACK! WE WILL NOT SURVIVE! NONE WILL SURVIVE! I NEVER MEANT TO SEE! I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME GREAT LORD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU!" His arms flailed about nearly knocking his wife to the ground.  
  
"He's delirious!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"'elp me restrain eem!" Fleur and Cho quickly had him under control.  
  
"Do you have any sedatives?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm like an apothecary. Of course I 'ave sedatives!" Fleur sounded indignant.  
  
"Well let's get some bloody tranquilizors!" Cho yelled as Oliver's right arm broke free and smacked her lip.  
  
"No no no! Eets all wrong! We gave eem enough mediceen to keep eem asleep for hours!" Fleur would never trust anyone with her potions ever again. No doubt Cho or Hermione had given her blood of a hen instead of goats blood. Hen blood mixed with the fish eggs she had meant to mix with the goats blood always caused delirium. * * *  
  
What seemed an eternity later Oliver was calm, and resting. He was awake and the three women were taking turns watching him. The sun had just begun to rise, no one had gotten much sleep that night.  
  
"Fleur?" She stopped pacing, it was her watch and seeing her husband in this state had upset her greatly. She bent down and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I saw the Dark Lord."  
  
"Of course you deed." His delirium should have waned by now. She wondered what was causing this. There couldn't have been that much hen's blood...  
  
"Don't sound so indulgent! Merlin! I bloody saw him! He had Ginny, she's the necromancer I know it!"  
  
"You're right. I am." 


	4. The Capture

A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait!! Its inexcusable, I know!  
  
Oliver's eyes met Fleur's. Neither wanted to face the doorway. They both knew who the voice belonged to, but they were not prepared to face her. Finally, Fleur turned around.  
  
"'ello Ginny, 'ow are you tonight?" She tried to sound calm but her voice was wavering. Ginny smirked as she stepped over Hermione and Cho.  
  
"You sound terribly casual for someone who's about to be kidnapped Mrs. Wood." Even in his weakened state Oliver could not just lie there and let someone take his wife. As Fleur tried vainly to find her wand, Oliver leapt out of the bed and onto Ginny. The pair began to wrestle, rolling over Hermione and Cho.  
  
"They're heavy sleepers, aren't they?" Ginny laughed, right before she was knocked out by Oliver's fist.  
  
Oliver was helped up by Fleur, who now had her wand.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" she said, pointing the wand at Ginny. "That should take care of you for awhile."  
  
"Fleur, that was brilliant!" said Oliver, holding his wife close.  
  
"You are zee one who knocked 'er out my love," she whispered, kissing him as she led him toward the bed.  
  
"Do you think this is an appropriate time for that darling?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows. Fleur rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do not get any ideas. You are going to rest vhile I figure out vat to do vith 'er." she told him, saying "her" very spitefully. "I think she drugged Hermione and Cho. We must get 'er out of 'ere!"  
  
"She's helpless now Fleur, just lock her in the cellar or something."  
  
"Very well. But don't you think you are getting anything tonight. You are going to sleep!" With that statement, Fleur transfigured the paralyzed Ginny into a tea kettle and went to put her in the cellar.  
  
* * *  
  
Despite the brave face Fleur put on for Oliver, she was terrified. Even the short walk to her own cellar seemed like a terrifying journey to Hades.  
  
"Dees ees crazy!" she said, speaking aloud to keep herself company. Fleur noticed her accent seemed thicker. It was a sign of how frightened she really was. Frightened of a tea kettle! The very idea would have been laughable had it not been so terrifying.  
  
As Fleur walked down the stairs, every crack in the walls seemed to have Voldemort's face (though she did not even know what he looked like). The sound of her own footsteps seemed to be the voice of an enemy.  
  
As she reached the last step of the dimly lit stairwell, her trembling hands dropped the kettle, making a loud clattering noise. Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist and a hand over her mouth stifled her scream.  
  
"You should have been more careful with my Virginia," said a voice that almost hissed with every word. "Malfoy, pick up that tea kettle!"  
  
And so it was that Fleur Delacour Wood ended up in the hands of Lord Voldemort and Draco Malfoy, the two most feared wizards in the entire world.  
  
* * *  
  
Fleur had been gone for a half an hour when Oliver realized something was amiss.  
  
"What's taking her so bloody long?!" He wondered aloud. He couldn't exactly check on her, that fight with Ginny had taken what was left of his strength.  
  
Oliver looked to Hermione and Cho, hoping the sleeping charm they were apparently under would wear of soon. He searched his mind for some sort of antidote or counter charm, but in his wearied state could think of none. He did not have Hermione's gift for memorizing every charm there was.  
  
This was one of those rare times when he wished he was a muggle. Then at least he would have a fellytone or whatever is was called. He couldn't even send an owl because their's was kept outside!  
  
He hated feeling helpless, his wife was possibly in danger and he couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
"Maybe I'm just being paranoid, she would have screamed if anything was wrong, besides she can take care of herself," he said to no one. Then he noticed her wand lying on their bedside table.  
  
"Fuck!!" It had now been forty minutes since Fleur had gone to hide Ginny. It could not have taken her this long.  
  
Oliver tried to gather his strength and get off the bed, but it was no use.  
  
"I can't bloody believe this!" he shouted as a window shattered. Oliver had not lost control over his magic since before going to Hogwarts. This was bad.  
  
"Great, I can make a window shatter but I can't wake Hermione and Cho." He had no idea what to do. He was about to give up hope when an owl flew in through the shattered window. Oliver instantly recognized it as Nymphadora Tonks' owl. It dropped a roll of parchment on his head and waited expectantly.  
  
Oliver,  
Don't worry, the Flowers need watering but Fertilizer and a Garden hose are on their way. Don't do anything you'll regret. Also someone will be over to Sever the tic from your cat shortly. Don't worry.  
-N.T.  
  
Oliver sighed in annoyance. He hated when they wrote letters in code. It may be necessary, but he thought they were rather obvious. Sever the tic? What were they thinking? He had no idea what they meant. He had no idea about a lot of things at the moment...  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Talk about a crash landing, eh Fred?"  
  
"Look at ol' Snape...is he wearing boxers with hearts on them?!"  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you would not comment on my underwear!"  
  
Standing in Oliver's bedroom were Severus Snape, and the Weasley Twins.  
  
"Hey Oliver, you look terrible," said George.  
  
"Not as bad as those two," Fred replied, pointing to Hermione and Cho.  
  
"They might look slightly better if you two weren't standing on their hair!" yelled a very agitated Severus Snape as he pulled two small bottles from his robes.  
  
Fred and George, never able to take anything seriously (apart from money) grinned sheepishly as they stepped away from the sleeping women. They sat themselves on Oliver's bed while Snape decided which potion to give Cho and Hermione.  
  
"Sorry about Fleur man. We got word that Malfoy and You-Know-Who were seen leaving your house a little over an hour ago. Apparently Parvati was in your garden hunting mice-- you do remember she became an animangus last year?--and saw two men leaving your celler carrying a bundle and a red tea kettle. She became suspicious when she heard it screaming French curse words. George explained.  
  
"We're all disgusted with Ginny, and Tonks is organizing a rescue as we speak. We're going to take you to her place for some sort of meeting as soon as ol' Snape gets his act together." This earned Fred a glare from Snape, but no more than that because before he could say anything suitably nasty in reply, Hermione was awake and coughing up whatever disgusting potion Snape had given her. Cho soon followed.  
  
"Don't eat anything for an hour," was all Snape said, then he went to stand next to Oliver, leaving the girls confused.  
  
"Drink this," he said, pulling out another bottle. "The whole thing, it will give you back your strength."  
  
Oliver willingly gulped it down and was almost instantly better.  
  
"What about Fleur?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Your wardrobe is a portkey to Tonks' house. We've got to leave in five minutes, so grab whatever you need now," George explained, while Fred told Hermioned and Cho what was going on.  
  
Oliver grabbed his wand, broomstick, and cloak, also tucking Fleur's wand into his robes as a sign that he would not give up on her.  
  
"I'm ready to go. I'm going to get my wife back." he said, sounding almost childlike in his determination.  
  
Within the space of two minutes Snape, The Weasley Twins, Cho, Hermione, and Oliver were in Tonks' house ready to plan Fleur's rescue.  
  
* * *  
  
Fleur was thrown on the floor of a cold dungeon with never a word spoken to her. The door was closed harder than necessary and she was left with nothing but a chamber pot and a small goblet of water.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy placed the tea kettle he had been carrying in the Dark Lord's hands.  
  
"What shall we do with the girl?" he asked his master.  
  
"Nothing. Wait for them to make a move. She is the perfect diversion," was the reply.  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"You may leave us, Malfoy." Draco noticed the way Lord Voldemort was caressing the tea kettle and hid a grin as he exited. 


	5. The Plan

The door was closed, and Lord Voldemort was alone with his tea kettle. He waved his wand and whispered a word. A moment later Virginia the Necromancer stood before him.  
  
"Damn." She said.  
  
"You would rather have stayed a tea pot?" Voldemort quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I brought you back didn't I?"  
  
"You wanted me to repay you in a different way?" he guessed.  
  
"I was thinking something along the lines of....I don't know, slaves, prisoners I could torture...power..."  
  
"You have power." he pointed out, drawing closer. His arms went around her.  
  
"I know," she whispered in his ear. Abruptly, he pushed her away.  
  
"You gave me my life again. You have privelages, but I am the master." Virginia knew this already. She knew she would have to forsake a part of her for this, but she lusted for the power he could give her. She wanted those who had taken her for granted so long to fear her.  
  
She was the necromancer.  
  
He kissed her. She deepened that kiss. Was this love? Why not. She loved his power, he loved her body. They had the same strong ambition, and she understood him. If not love, then what?  
  
They separated and smiled at each other. They never showed the rest of the world this expression. To them, it was a weakness they had to hide.  
  
"Shall we go and visit our guest?" he said. She knew he meant Fleur.  
  
"I thought Draco and Blaise were going to have their fun with her." Virginia pointed out.  
  
"I thought it would be fun, a great way to begin a romantic evening."  
  
"Well then, by all means, let us have our fun!" she laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Fleur had spent the last twenty minutes being harrassed by Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. She was sitting, hunched over on a not-so-sturdy stool. Her room, or cell was dark and the only light came from a high window that let in only the tiniest bit of moonlight. As Blaise cut of her hair (the feature she was most proud of) Draco mocked her.  
  
"How pretty are you now, Veela?" he sneered. "Black eye, broken nose, bleeding lip...tsk tsk. When are you going to turn that Veela charm on for us?"  
  
Blaise grinned at Draco's comment and she took the last bit off of Fleur's once long locks. Draco produced a mirror. Fleur strained her neck to look up and see for herself what she had become. It was too dark in the dungeon.  
  
"I...can't...zee," she admitted.  
  
"No? Blaise, why don't you give the little veela girl some light?" Fleur cringed and braced herself, expecting them to set her on fire or something equally awful. Blaise pulled out her wand, and walked around to face Fleur.  
  
"Lumos." There was light. Fleur opened her mouth in horror. Her left eye was swollen, her nose looked crooked and certainly felt that way, and her lips were chapped, decorated with broken skin and blood.  
  
"So much for Veela beauty," Draco spat.  
  
"I am only 'alf Veela," said Fleur weakly. Blaise and Draco looked at each other and smirked.  
  
Someone cleared their throat. The two Death Eaters turned to see Voldemort and his Necromancer standing in the doorway.  
  
"We'll take over," said Virginia, walking toward their victim. Draco and Blaise nodded. The latter turned to her partner, smiling seductively.  
  
"Come on Draco, let us leave us to their fun. I am sure we can find something else to occupy us." Draco raised his eyebrows and followed her out of the cell.  
  
"You people sure do get...around," Fleur commented defiantly as the pair exited.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be speaking so bravely if I were you dear," said Virginia sweetly as she drew near to Fleur. "If you aren't careful your words might upset me."  
  
"I do not care!" It was obvious from her quivering voice that this bravery was an act. Her words brought a laugh to Voldemort's lips.  
  
"You will care very much. If you say something to upset my Virginia, you will lose your tongue." He produced a small knife, its blade seemed to glow. "I would be very careful if I were you." He was of course just toying with her. He would never use such crude methods. For torture he preferred curses and mind games. And what was this knife nonsense but a mind game?  
  
"I notice you are not speaking," Virginia scoffed, then turned to her lover. "Shall you go first or shall I? It shouldn't be too hard to get information out of this one."  
  
"You. I want to be the one to break her. You can soften her up a bit." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then licked his lips. "I'll watch."  
  
"Very well," said Virginia, producing her wand. "Give me the knife." If anything could be said for little Ginny Weasley, she was always creative, and Virginia the necromancer was apparently no different.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tonks we have to find Fleur!" Oliver was beside himself with worry for his wife. It had been twenty four hours since Fleur had been kidnapped and his imagination would not stop tormenting his mind with images of what might, at that very moment, be being done to her.  
  
"Oliver, I know. When the Order placed me in charge of this it was for a reason." Oliver felt he was justified in his annoyance. Tonks did not seem to be taking this seriously. She was standing in front of a mirror in her living room, changing her hair from blue, to green, to orange, and then reversing it.  
  
He muttered something suitably nasty about people who cared too much for their appearance and went to find Hermione. She was usually good for seriousness.  
  
"Tonks told you when we first arrived Oliver, we cannot do anything until Snape gets back with Lupin," Hermione informed him, sounding exasperated. Cho was even worse, she gave him a lecture in which she compared Fleur's kidnapping to a game of Quidditch.  
  
"Look at it like a game of Quidditch . The Snitch is nowhere to be seen, suddenly there is a Bludger coming toward the Seeker. Just as the Seeker sees the Snitch, he is distracted by one of the Beaters, most likely me, smacking the Bludger away. Now the snitch is fluttering near our opponents end. Do we try to score more points so that catching the Snitch won't win them the game? Or do we send our Seeker into enemy territory on the off chance that he'll be able to get the Snitch?"  
  
Now Oliver loved Quidditch, it was one of his favourite things, in fact he was making his living off of it. However he did not like it when it was being used to represent his wife's abduction.  
  
"Trust a Ravenclaw to come up with something like that!" he shouted before storming back in Tonks' living room, where the Tonks was seated on the couch with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.  
  
Oliver kneeled down on the floor, placing his elbows on the old wooden trunk that served as a coffee table.  
  
"Where's Fleur," he asked as soon as there was a break in the conversation. Lupin handed him a roll of parchment that proved, upon further inspection, to be a map.  
  
"I've been going through the Daily Prophet and finding the names of all the places where a Death Eater attack was reported. I also read the muggle newspapers for any strange deaths or disappearances that might be Death Eater related. The areas outlined in green are where the Death Eaters have definately been," Lupin told Oliver, as the latter looked over the map.  
  
"What's the red?"  
  
"Those are possible Death Eater Headquarters, Wood. Are you too thick headed to think of looking at the map key?" said Snape nastilly.  
  
"Severus!" Tonks and Lupin said at once, both with a scolding tone.  
  
"Its a very closely guarded secret, but I managed to narrow it down to five possibilities," Snape had apparently chosen to ignore the reprimand.  
  
"What do you propose we do? Our numbers are not large enough to send a group to each location....how did you find out that information anyway?"  
  
"Oliver, calm down!" whispered Tonks, seeing Snape beginning to get very annoyed.  
  
"How I get my information Mr. Wood, is none of your concern, and I should think the plan would be obvious even to you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Lupin and Tonks looked at each other, both seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Someone must infiltrate their camp."  
  
"How?" Oliver asked, wondering how they could break into a camp if they were not even sure where it was. Snape smirked.  
  
"By joining them." 


End file.
